Winds Of Change
by Gargoyle with a Smile
Summary: The people of Britannia must unite with Arthur and his knights before the impending Saxon invadors massacre both peoples. The search of one young woman for the home she desires. Where does it lie? In the heart of a knight, or one of her own people?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.

Please review! We all like to know how to improve.

Chapter 1

"Off! Off!" I snarled in the Sarmation tongue. The knight holding me momentarily slackened his grip in surprise, but just as quickly reinstated his iron-like grip around my upper body. I saw that we had reached a stalemate - one of our warriors had the youngest knight pinioned to the ground, knife at his throat. Although Merlin had ordered us not to harm them, I wanted to gore the men who had killed so many of my people.

"Arthur Castus!" Merlin came into the clearing, his arms held out in a gesture of peace. The Sarmation leader did not relinquish his steady grip on his sword for one minute.

"Merlin! What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"I spare your lives, Arthur Castus, for we must speak this night," Merlin spoke solemnly. One of the other knights snorted bitterly, and I grinned despite my current predicament. "Come, Arthur, we must speak. Away, my warriors!" he waved his staff, and the rest of my people vanished into the trees, including the one who had been sitting on the youngest knight's back.

"Voraint will stay with you, as assurance your commander will not be harmed," Merlin turned, and ushered Arthur through a gap in the trees.

"What use is another Woad to us?" one knight called out.

"She is my granddaughter," Merlin answered. When they had disappeared from sight, I wrenched myself free of the knight holding me.

"You are Merlin's kinswoman?" one of the knights asked. He had long, reddish blond hair, and carried an axe.

"So it would seem," I said, crouching to take off my ankle guards. I felt angry with Merlin for using me like this. These men had killed so many of our people, and yet he still wanted to join with them. I did not want to be a part of it. I would do my duty, and no more.

"Either you are or you aren't," the knight gave a short laugh.

"Perhaps the fighting has muddled the girl's mind," the knight who had held me captive spoke up.

I stood up, and pointed my knife at him.

"Do not speak to me like you would one of your common tavern wenches," I spat bitterly. "For your information, Merlin is not my blood relation. There are two of us - foundlings.We are considered high-born among our people as Merlin is. I fight as well as any, at least as well as him," I pointed my blade at the youngest knight, who scowled.

"It was a dirty trick; they're slippery as eels," he muttered under his breath. I laughed, sneering under my breath.

"Enough, Galahad," the long-haired knight said. I remained silent from then on. The knights talked amongst themselves quietly. As dusk fell, Merlin and Arthur reappeared in the small clearing.

"Peace is upon us this night," Merlin opened his arms in welcome. The knights looked dubiously at each other, but led their horses after their commander. Arthur stopped to let me go first, and I led the way through the maze of forest. Our settlement was in the thickest, darkest part of the forest, where it was most hidden. Fires had already been lit - as a small community, we all ate together, and some people were laying out spits of meat ready to turn. Without stopping to talk to Merlin, I went to my hut. It wasn't so much a hut as much as a tent - sheets of hide formed the front, while the back was made from interwoven branches and greenery. I washed the blue woad from my body, and dressed quickly in a grey tunic and breeches. I was pulling my boots on, when the flap of the front opened, and a young woman ducked in.

"Guinevere, you missed all the fun," I spoke dryly.

"They are talking now," she said excitedly. At sixteen, she was a year older than myself, and the other of Merlin's foundlings."Do you think Arthur will agree to peace?"

"I don't know," I said after a pause."I do not know if I want him to."

"Voraint, you must not be so bitter," she admonished, kneeling on the floor next to me. I opened my mouth to silence her, but she continued, "You feel the injustice of our land more keenly than most, I know, but can you not see that the union of Arthur with Merlin will be for the best? If the Saxons invade, we cannot fight them alone," she placed her cool hands on my face. She was the more beautiful of the two of us, the more graceful, the better tempered. She smoothed away the scowl lines on my forehead. "Goddess grant us peace," she murmured.

"You are right, as always," I captured her hands in my own, and smiled for her.

"Voraint...have you - " she hesitated.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"You must have heard the rumours," she said.

"I'm lost, Guin," I shook my head.

"Everyone says - do you think - they are all talking of Merlin giving one of us to wed with Arthur, eventually," she said carefully. I stared at her.

"Well..." I said slowly, "it won't be me! You are far more beautiful!"

"Voraint!" she laughed, as I dragged her out of the hut and towards the fires. "Be still!"

"It is true, sister, you are the likely candidate!"

"But you would make him a war bride," she said quietly. I turned to face her. Her distaste at killing had always been known to me. She could fight, but her unwillingness to had almost cost her her life on several occasions.

"Why are we even talking of such things?" I laughed, and she linked her arm through mine.

"Daughters! Join us," Merlin gestured to spaces in the circle. We took our seats, and began to eat.

"Now!" Merlin threw a bunch of herbs onto the fire to dampen it down to embers. "Let us talk of more serious matters. I have been discussing it with Arthur, and you, Voraint, will accompany him back to the Wall."

"Leave here?" I asked, shocked.

"You will ride with them tomorrow," he nodded.

"You are sending me away?" I whispered.

"You must learn some of their ways, child, if we are to be the future rule," he said quietly. "Young blood...mixes well," he said heavily.

I swallowed.

"I will do as you wish," I said stiffly. I glanced at Arthur. He was watching me solemnly.

"How old are you, my Lady?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Fifteen winters, my Lord," I answered.

"You can fight, that much I have seen. Do you have any armour?"

"Only that which you have seen," I said.

"Horse?"

I shook my head.

"We will find you some when we return to the wall."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be grateful.


End file.
